Sacrifice
by Coljayjay
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER teaser 5x13 et saison 5 en général L'histoire de l'amitié entre Reese et Finch, à travers Harold.


**_AN: ATTENTION GROS SPOIL DE L'EPISODE 5x13 car tiré du TEASER._**

 ** _Voilà, étant complètement anéanti par ce teaser, qui m'a fait fondre en larmes, il me fallait un exutoire. J'avoue que ça n'a pas réussi à m'apaiser mais bon..._**

 ** _Pour une fois, ce n'est pas du Rinch. Mais c'est sur l'amitié indéfectible de Reese et Finch. Je l'ai écrite en écoutant "Tessa" de Steve Jablonsky qui colle parfaitement à l'ambiance..._**

 ** _Mode dépression on. Courage à tous et toutes celles et ceux qui sont dans le même état que moi._**

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Sacrifice:

Ce mot raisonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Ces jours-ci, il ne faisait que l'entendre, le ressentir. Depuis qu'il avait crée la machine, beaucoup de personnes de son entourage, trop même, avaient été sacrifiés. Cela avait commencé par son meilleur ami: Nathan. Puis l'amour de sa vie: Grâce. Et puis il avait rencontré John Reese. Celui qui, finalement, soulageait sa culpabilité. Il lui avait sous entendu que ce travail, ce but, lui sauverait la vie. Mais en fait, il s'était sauvé lui aussi par la même occasion: **_ils_** sauvaient des vies.

Mais le destin l'avait rattrapé: Carter. Et il avait failli perdre John devant l'opacité de sa création. Il s'était à nouveau remis en question. Devait-il continuer? Il avait arrêté quelques jours, complètement anéanti par la mort de Joss et la fuite de Reese. Sa création était-elle aussi fiable, aussi utile?

Un autre mot raisonnait lui aussi à côté du sacrifice: Inévitable. Oui, finalement John avait raison. Il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable. En bon être humain qu'il était, il offrait à l'Homme quelques heures, mois, années de plus devant le moment fatidique: la mort.

Il croyait ne plus en avoir peur. Tout simplement parce qu'il était déjà mort depuis longtemps, qu'une partie de lui avait disparu lors de l'accident du Ferry. Et puis à nouveau John. Il avait retrouvé ce sentiment typiquement humain: la peur de mourir. Mais pas pour lui. Il craignait pour la vie de Monsieur Reese.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un sacrifice de plus allait tout changer. Root. Miss Groves. Celle qui l'avait fait craindre pour sa propre vie, qui l'avait prévenu pour Carter, celle qu'il n'avait jamais osé écouter. Celle qui bouleversait ses choix. Et revoilà l'inévitable. Il avait rendu Samantha Groves humaine, prête à se sacrifier pour les autres, pour lui. Il venait de la perdre elle aussi et il perdait aussi avec elle, les valeurs qu'il avait. Les croyances qu'en faisant les choix justes, et en suivant les règles, il gagnerait toujours. Plus aujourd'hui. Plus dans ce monde.

De ses amis, il n'en restait que trois. Lionel. Bien sûr, il n'en été pas si proche que ça. Mais grâce à John, il avait appris à le connaitre, à sourire avec lui, à avoir peur pour lui. Une fois de plus, il avait rendu espoir et fait de cet homme quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un de droit, et de loyal. Fusco donnerait sa vie, lui aussi, pour ses amis. Et maintenant qu'il était dans la confidence, il etait lui aussi en danger. Mais c'était son choix. Comme Carter, comme Root, comme John, comme Shaw.

Miss Shaw, celle dont il était le moins proche. Mais dont il éprouvait de la tendresse pour elle. Parce qu'elle aussi, était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur grâce à lui. Bien sûr elle était toujours aussi incontrôlable. Mais elle aussi avait été touché par l'inévitable: la perte d'un être cher: Root. Cette femme qui était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiments, était aussi devenu plus humaine: elle était devenue amoureuse, aimante envers Bear, loyale. La notion de sacrifice lui collait à la peau. Par moment elle lui faisait penser à John...

John... tout le ramenait à lui. Et aujourd'hui, il était sûr d'une chose: il ne le sacrifierait pas. Peu importe le prix. Ils étaient si différent l'un de l'autre, et si complémentaire à la fois. Le ying et le yang, l'huile et le vinaigre. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, mettant systématiquement sa propre vie en jeu. De celui pour qui le mot sacrifice avait le plus de signification, c'était lui. C'était son fardeau: Sacrifice pour son pays, sacrifice pour celle qu'il aimait, sacrifice pour ses amis, sacrifice pour sa machine. Et sacrifice pour lui. La machine lui avait montré encore l'inévitable: peu importe la trajectoire que John prenait, il finissait par mourir. Oui, Finch avait repoussé ce moment encore une fois. Et il le faisait encore maintenant. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, il avait compris:

-" Quand je vous ai engagé je suspectais que vous seriez parfait, mais...ce que je n'avais pas anticipé... c'est que vous deviendrais un si bon ami."

Les larmes cherchaient à tomber. Oui, après Nathan, il avait toujours été seul. Et avait voulu le rester. Mais John Reese s'était insinué lentement, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, dans son cœur vide et meurtri. Son meilleur ami. Ils avaient partagés tellement. Des rires, des taquineries qu'il avait appris à apprécier, des moments de doutes, de paniques... la vie.

John avait réussi à faire ce que personne n'avait jusqu'à réussit: le faire s'ouvrir au monde. Quand il l'avait engagé, il était cet homme froid, seul et borné. Qui était incapable d'être à l'aise avec les relations humaines. Aujourd'hui Finch était capable d'avoir des amis, de leur dire à quel point ils étaient importants, d'avoir peur pour eux. Monsieur Reese l'avait humanisé de nouveau. Il était devenu son point d'encrage, son point de repère. Même Nathan n'avait pas réussi à faire ça. Il s'était toujours méfié un peu de lui. Mais avec John, la confiance avait un autre nom. Il le suivrait les yeux fermés. Il avait mis sa vie entre ses mains à plusieurs reprises, sans aucune retenu, aucune crainte. Et aujourd'hui, le sacrifice c'était lui qui devait le faire, il ne voulait plus que Reese soit son bouclier. Il ne perdrait plus quelqu'un pour son propre combat. Et encore moins son meilleur ami.

Le visage de John n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert et tendu devant les larmes d'Harold. L'inévitable ne serait pas la mort de John Reese. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Ce sacrifice, c'est lui qui allait le faire. Il adressa un dernier regard à son ami:

-" J'ai bien peur que ce soit ici que notre partenariat s'arrête..."

Il détourna rapidement le regard mais son cœur se serra davantage quand il entendit ce cri:

-" Harold?!"

Non, il ne céderait pas cette fois. Son seul regret, de ne pas l'avoir serrer dans ses bras pour lui faire son dernier adieu, comme on dit adieu à son frère.

-" Au revoir John"

Et ce hurlement plein de peur... ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans le ton de John Reese. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre:

-" Harold!"

Partir vite devant l'inévitable sacrifice...

 **The end.**


End file.
